Bleed My Tears
by demon-QUICKSILVER-wolf
Summary: DOES NOT FOLLOW 7TH BOOK, AFTER 6TH YEAR! Harry believes it to be his fault that everyone is dying, and takes it upon himself to find the remaining horcruxes.  but what happens when Potter, who just wants to be alone, gets the most unexpected company.
1. Damn D's

Chapter 1: Damn D's

Harry Potter was not okay. In fact, he was as far as humanly possible from being okay. He so un-okay that there was no word to describe it. Harry Potter's friends were worried.

"I'm okay, really Hermione. I just need some...alone time. You know, do some homework or something." he answered irritably as once again she and Ron bugged him about it. It wasn't like we didn't know, he did know. He knew it was in his appearence as well as his attitude. That's why he stopped looking at mirrors. Dark circles hung beneath his once-sparkling emerald eyes, his skin had paled to a deathly white, and he was skinnier than ever before. Even his jet-black hair was so not-fine that it had begun to behave. He knew that if he looked up from his book, which he didn't even know the title of, that Hermione would be standing there, a worried look upon her face, and Ron a little for off, a copied image of that same look on his too. he couldn't face those looks, the deep sadness and pity in those hazel and blue eyes.

"Come on Hermione, leave him alone." said Ron, grabbing her arm. She started to protest, and Ron bent down and whispered something in her ear that Harry caught. "We'll come back later." Hermione nodded solemnly and said,

"Good-bye, Harry." He raised a hand and waved it once to show that he had heard. His two best friends left him alone with only his unread book and a blazing fire for company. Thank the Gods. Harry finally looked up, made sure no one was watching him, and closed the book hurridly, sighing as he sunk even lower into the chair. The past few days at Grimmuld Place had been pure hell to him, having to deal with the fact that people just kept dying.

_"It's not your fault, Harry. It was never your fault."_ came Lupin's voice in his head, and he shook it away, clenching his fists. It was his fault, it was. If he wasn't this 'chosen one', then Lilly and James Potter, his own parents, never would have died. If he hadn't screwed everything up by being noble in the Maze, then Cedric Diggory would still be breathing. If he hadn't stupidly gone into the Ministry of Magic in a bold attempt of rescue, then Sirius Black would never have fallen into Death's Veil. If Harry hadn't been born, then Albus Dumbledore wouldn't have felt inclined to help him and therefore, would not have died under the wand of Severus Snape. If...all these 'ifs' weren't getting him anywhere. Nothing was, now that he was stuck locked up in Grimmuld place, just like Sirius was.

A few days ago, Harry had been at Number Four, Privit Drive for one last time. He had packed everything up, politely said good-bye and thanked his Aunt and Uncle, and prepared to leave, alone, not like he promised, to begin his quest to find the Horcruxes. And then the Order had shown up, threatened to stupify him, and had taken Harry back here, without his consent. Harry was not only vastly depressed, he was pissed off. He remembered Malfoy and Dumbledore's last conversation...

_"Your order lot got in the way."_

_"Yes, they do tend to do that." _ Harry smiled for a brief moment, before hot anger shot through them as Snape entered his memory. He would never forgive Snape, or Malfoy, never. Yet a small voice in the back of Harry's head remembered the afraid look in Malfoy's eyes, the shaking hand that lowered his wand, and the whispered voice that spoke. Harry sat in silence, enjoying his misery. And silence pervaded, into all thoughts. Phrases flashed in his mind, random things like 'I have to do my Herbology homework' or 'Hedwig should be home soon', 'Hermione seems really worried', 'dinner should be ready soon, I'm not hungry', 'No one would notice for a while if I slipped out', 'I wonder how- what?' Harry sat up a little straighter, his heart beginning to pound. Maybe...maybe it wasn't too late.

He glaned towards the door, stood up slowly on trembling legs, and walked to it. He looked up and down the hall and strained his ears to catch any sound. Nothing. The wizard stepped out onto the creaky boards lightly, shutting the door behind him to make it look like he was still there. He cautiously made his way towards the room he shared with Ron, ducking behind a corner when Moody walked by, clinking his wooden leg. Finally he swept into the familiar room, hefted up his already packed bag, and glanced around. Hedwig's empty cage caught his eye, along with a piece of the newspaper that lined it. The heading read 'Dumbledore Dead!?!'

Harry nodded, pulled out a slip of parchment, and scribbled a hasty note.

_Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Please take care of Hedwig for me while I'm gone. Have a good year at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione. Don't try to follow me._

_-Harry_

He almost laid it on the bed, thought for a moment, and then added,

"Hope your 'furry little problem' gets better, Moony." Now no one could mistake that Harry had written this. He placed it on his bed, took one last glance around the room, and left, padding silently down the stairs and into the front hall. He passed the kitchen without looking in, heard Lupin calling his name, and started to run, bolting out the front door. He didn't even have time to close it as he jumped the front steps and sprinted into the park in front of the house. He pulled out his wand, tried without avial to remember the 'Three D's of Apparition' and just spun around, his mind not focusing on anything. The pursuers had almost caught up with him, at least four pairs of footsteps echoing off the sidewalk, and then, the world went silent. It felt as if a rubber tube was squeezing him, his brian was exploding inside his skull, his eyes popping out, and mouth opened in silent scream.

He hit the earth with a dull thud face-first, hands sprawled up. Harry laid there for a few moments, waiting for Lupin or Ron to pull him up, grab his arm, and ask him some question like 'What the hell were you thinking?'. But no one came. He looked up and glanced around, only to find himself in a meadow at the edge of a forest. No mountains ar any other landmark came into view, and for once, Harry felt so out of place in the world that he smiled. No one would be able to follow him. The smile faded as he realized that as it was good no one could follow him, he had absolutley no idea where the hell he was, and if he could apparate again. A twig cracked by the trees nearby, echoing until it seemed to be everywhere. Harry fumbled for his wand, wishing his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and fially stumbled over the thin piece of wood.

"Lumos." he whispered, forgetting that he knew nonverbal spells. His wand tip alighted, showing only a few feet ahead of him. Harry stood up and swung his wand-arm around so that he could catch all of his surroundings. There were no intruders. He shrugged, adjusted his shoulder strap, and prepared to move.

"Potter?" asked a voice. Harry whipped around to see someone leaning against a tree, his pale form glowing like moonlight in the new light. Harry almost dropped the wand in surprise, mouth open, and backpedaled. No, it couldn't be, it was impossible.

"Malfoy?" he said incredulously.


	2. Answersor not

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter. I don't own Draco Malfoy. I don't even own Dear old Voldiemort. So what's a fan to do? Pretend to and laugh at the world. -HA HA-

Chapter 2: Answers

Draco Malfoy looked amazingly different from when Harry had last seen him. His black robes were torn and bloody, his hair was longer and shaggy, and his skin was covered in scars and caked blood. Gray eyes looked out from above dark circles and a mirrored surprised expression was upon his pale face. Besides that, he looked exhausted, leaning against the tree for support. And yet, he still looked menacing and ready to use magic if nessessary.

"How the hell did you get here?" asked Malfoy, a touch of fear in his eyes as he glanced around. Harry raised his wand a little higher. He was pissed, and what greater thing then to take it out on his greatest enemy.

"Apparated. And you?" he replied, eyes narrowed. There was something wrong about the way Malfoy looked relieved at his answer. The way that Malfoy was looking at him with no hate what so ever in his now-silver eyes.

"That doesn't matter now. The point is, it isn't safe here, Potter. Leave while you still can." This shocked Harry even more, but the feeling was soon drowned a swift anger overtook him. He was seventeen, and yet **still **no one told him anything. _'Just do it, it's for your own good.'_ The phrase seemed to echo around in his head. _'It's for your own good...' _

"And what does that mean? Where are we?" he demanded, feeling that aweful temper of his rising once more as the wizard before him sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Must you always question reason? Get.Going.Now." Shouting voices, reduced to whispers from their distance, echoed off the trees. Light filtered through the open spaces in the forest.

"Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit...," muttered Draco, pulling out his wand and raising it. Even more bewildered and angry then before, Harry barely had time to raise his own when ten black-cloaked figures surrounded them.

"You thought you could escape death, Draky?" cried Bellatrix Lestrange in her sick baby voice. At once, all of the surrounding death eaters cast stunning spells over the heads of the ducking boys.

"no," replied Malfoy through gritted teeth, "Just some death _eaters._" He jumped back and fired a random charm at the nearest, bringing him down. Harry started to fight for his life, though it was futile. Bellatrix stepped to battle him, and suddenly recognition gleamed in her eyes.

"Potter!" she shrieked, causing many to jump as they continued, "Draco's dealing with Potter!" Pure, venomous hatred flooded through Harry. He hit two stunning spells to his left and right, knocking off two death eaters, and then, without any thought at all, he cried,

"Crucio!" Bellatrix fell under his spell and hit the ground, screaming and twisting in agony. Harry paid little heed to anything else as a year of private brooding over Sirius' death poured through his wand and into the pain he gave the witch in front of him. Neville's parents' happy faces from the photograph and the boy's own revulsion as he watched the spider squirm swam before his eyes. A voice whispered in his head,

_"You've got to mean it!" _Hadn't Bellatrix shouted that at him after his first attempt at the unforgivable. Did he mean it now? Was this enough pain? Something big collided with him, breaking his train of thought. He fell to the ground and the spell broke, leaving Bella twitching and gasping for breath. Malfoy was on top of him, his eyes blazing.

"No time. You have to leave. One of the git's called Him, He's on his way. Do you hear me Potter: You-Know-Who's on his way here." Malfoy got up and pointed his wand at his aunt. Thick ropes bond around her body, confining it. A last piece wrapped around her mouth, so all they could hear were muffled threats. Black-garbed bodies lay all around them. Harry stood up once more and gasped as his scar prickled. From above them, a shadow passed over a group of stars. Harry's heart skipped a beat. He looked at Malfoy's now extremely pale yet determined face and realized that this boy, Draco Malfoy, enemy for 6 years, was preparing to die for him.

"What are you still doing here?" hissed Draco, glancing back at the sky to see the shadow pass closer. Without really thinking about it, without knowing if it would work, Harry lunged forward, grabbed Draco's shoulder, and turned on the spot. Darkness engulfed them, and it seemed to last lifetimes before the squeezing feeling subsided. Once more, Harry landed ungracefully face down in the grass, Malfoy right beside him.

Harry's head throbbed as he felt Voldemort's anger. A flash of an image: the meadow they had just left, and more ferocity as the Death Eaters started to awaken.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted at one of the them, and the man fell with a satisfying thunk. Again and again Voldemort raised his wand, until there was only one remaining. With a lazy flick, the rope disappeared from Bella's body. At once she was on her knees, bowing to him.

"Sire, it was not I. I spotted Potter, was about to stun him. It was I who found Draco, knowing he would betray us. Please, master, please." Harry watched this through Voldemort's eyes, which narrowed.

"Get up, Bella. You have displeased me. How ever, this night proved of some worth. how many were traveling with Potter?"

"He was alone Sire, except for Draco."

"Are you sure?" he asked eagerly.

"Y-yes." she sputtered, trembling under his stare. He nodded, his mind already at work.

"Good. There may be a chance of catching them. Is Draco still on our side?"

"No. He battled against us, and we came upon him talking with Potter."

"That is a shame. But no matter, such a small waste. He will be taken care of, in time, along with Potter." His vision darkened, and Harry passed out.

Harry cracked open his eyes. Bright light blinded him for a moment, and then he recognized a clear sky above him. Everything ached. his scar throbbed, and he raised a heavy hand to it, groaning.

"Oh good, you're awake." said a voice somehwere above and to his left. He lifted his head slightly to see Draco Malfoy sitting on a rock, his bad leg stretched out and his hands covered in blood from trying to stem the flow.

"There's a healing potion, in the front pocket of my bag. Drink it," croaked Harry, laying back on what he realized to be a pillow. It was the one he packed, and he was on his bedroll. He didn't remember falling asleep on this...or falling asleep for that matter. Realization hit him and the conversation he had eavesdropped in came back. A phrase flitted through his mind.

'_He battled against us, and we came upon him talking with Potter...against us...talking with Potter...He...with Potter..."_

"I can't take it, you're going to need it later," came Malfoy's voice from far away.

"Why did you help me?"

"What?"

**(A/N: this is one of my first DracoxHarry stories. I got inspired one night and asked myself: what if Harry went all angsty? Pure.Massive.Chaos. So review me, cuz I might not continue otherwise, and other than that, have fun!**

**-Quicksilver)**


End file.
